


Touch

by Flaming_Skulls



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), Humanformers, M/M, Military, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Skulls/pseuds/Flaming_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox and Ironhide spend some downtime together. It ends up bringing them to a new step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My first work/post on this site! Sorry it's short but these two had to be my first, they deserve it.

"You're handsome," Is what Lennox said one night after Ironhide stood in his house sharing war stories, their relationship new, fresh, and overwhelming. He sat on the couch next to the bulky man, thighs barely touching as the television ran with a forgotten movie. 'Hide turned to him with a questioning stare, his usually straight brows comically high. Will smiled warmly. 

"You're handsome," he supplied again because the man dared be called 'beautiful', light brown eyes mapping every inch of the darker man's face. Light blue eyes bore into his when his own made contact. Ironhide's lips were still in that permanent frown, but his expression said,"go on." 

Will adjusted himself so he faced the other and reached slowly but deliberately for his face. He didn't want to startle his partner. Once his fingers touched deeply tanned skin, 'Hide let out a shuddering sigh and shut his eyes as fingers trailed his cheek. Will's smile grew more lovingly.

"Open your eyes, Ironhide..." When the other did, the blue that was once contained spilled out once again into Lennox's vision and he felt his stomach flutter. To see such bright, sky blue eyes on Ironhide's ebony skin was captivating. It made him all the more special, all the more alluring. Ironhide himself didn't care for his eyes, claiming to be more of a nuisance than a gift. He wanted to be inconspicuous, able to drift away in a crowd and as such was an important trait when joining the military. It was hard to complete a mission when the enemy could easily remember and identify your face because of one gratifying unfortunate gene.

It only made William Lennox fall for him even more.

The robust man sat ever patiently, letting Lennox feel him and in turn watching the Commander. He relished each feather light touch; it fed a certain hunger within him he forgot he had. He forgot how much he missed simple contact. Ironhide felt those fingers begin to retreat back down his jawline and chin. His pulse spiked in fear they would depart.

"William," his rumbling voice sounded. The fingers stopped moving. He pulled Will in closer by his hip and scooted on the couch to close their distance.

"Please. Don't stop touching me."

Another hand was added to the other side of his face and he felt warm connections all over. He felt William's thumbs glide against his upper cheeks, just below his eyes and his mouth twitched upwards at the lighter man's expression. Their faces grew closer until Will was able to press a kiss, feather-light like his touches, on the ridge of Ironhide's nose. The dark skinned man sighed wistfully again. This was the longest they've ever gone touching each other. It felt unnecessary up until this point. Now, 'Hide didn't know how he ever could have lived without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a cut-off. Comments and kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
